With you Forever
by Coderrafan4
Summary: A collection of One shots for Couples I will do any Couple! but just to let you know if i dont like the couple i may write it badly so yeah. . . R&R PLEASE! I own nothing except the poem.
1. With You Forever

**A/N**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing all rights belong to Teletoon and the song belongs to Death Cab For Cutie and whoever wrote the song (I'm sure if they did or not)**

They're Still There

As she cries at night he holds her telling her "She is gods little angle now." He softly recites a poem his mother told him when his father died." "They're Still There. When People die they stop breathing but they're not gone. With pictures you still see them. With your thoughts you still hear them. With your heart you still love them. When People Die you know they are still watching over you. With all her might sierra hugs him and kisses him on the cheek. Her tears although continue to stream, Cody reminds her that "Not only is there loved one, is safe with God, but that she is no longer suffering" Sierra falls to sleep crying but, Cody has other plans he gathers a blanket, some matches, a flash light, a white tulip, a candle, and a basket.

Cody carefully picks up Sierra from their bed and places her in the front seat, as she slowly opens her eyes, Cody starts the car and backs out of drive way. "Where are we going?" Sierra asked. Cody replied "It's a surprise". A few minutes later they pulled up to a garden cemetery; there were Flowers and Trees everywhere. Cody put a small cloth over Sierra's eyes and guides her a few feet until they come to a stop, he gently removes the cloth from her face and she gasps at what she sees.

A small round stone is before her and on it is a beautiful picture of their daughter, Faye, she had light brown hair like Cody and black eyes like Sierra's, and her smile was as bright as the sun although she did have a gap, Her skin was perfectly tan and her hair went down to her mid back. Sierra cried, but this time with a smile, she buried her head in Cody's chest and softly cried with her eyes glued to the picture. He stood in front of the memorial and smiled. One by one he took the candle, the matches, and the blanket out of the basket and laid it down. They took a seat in front of grave and Sierra began to sing.

_Love of mine some day you will die__  
__But I'll be close behind__  
__I'll follow you into the dark___

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white__  
__Just our hands clasped so tight__  
__Waiting for the hint of a spark__  
__If heaven and hell decide__  
__That they both are satisfied__  
__Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs___

_If there's no one beside you__  
__When your soul embarks__  
__Then I'll follow you into the dark___

_In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule__  
__I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black__  
__And I held my tongue as she told me__  
__"Son fear is the heart of love"__  
__So I never went back___

_If heaven and hell decide__  
__That they both are satisfied__  
__Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs___

_If there's no one beside you__  
__When your soul embarks__  
__Then I'll follow you into the dark___

_You and me have seen everything to see__  
__From Bangkok to Calgary__  
__And the soles of your shoes are all worn down__  
__The time for sleep is now__  
__It's nothing to cry about__  
__Cause we'll hold each other soon__  
__The blackest of rooms___

_If heaven and hell decide__  
__That they both are satisfied__  
__Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs___

_If there's no one beside you__  
__When your soul embarks__  
__Then I'll follow you into the dark__  
__Then I'll follow you into the dark_

"Sierra that was beautiful." Sierra nodded and started to tear up again so she buried her head in Cody's chest accidently staining his shirt. Cody took the flowers of the basket and put them on the grave, we love and miss you Faye.

Up in Heaven

I love you too.

**A/N: That . . . Was . . . Beautiful! 3 R&R (crying) I will be doing a collection of One shots for this Couple and three others the winner of the Pole on my profile is next so go vote!**

**Sierra: Vote Coderra!**

**Courtney: NO vote for ME! and Duncan!**

**Duncan: Whatever**


	2. My Crazy Crush

With you Forever: My Crazy Crush

Noah walked through Playa De Losers after the fourth season of Total Drama, with a mango smoothie in his right hand and a book in the other. He was just about to sit down in the lawn chairs by the pool until one crazy ding bat some how swooped in on a vine and took his book. Noah, already frustrated from her teasing earlier in the week was on the edge from just snapping. He the walked to where he saw Izzy land. "Any reason you took my book?" Noah angrily asked, "yeah I wanted to see if I could use the pages as toilet paper!" Noah was teetering and was about to snap when Izzy asked about him and Cody once more. "Hey when you and Cody get married can I be a Bridesmaid?" "Izzy I'm going to say this very nicely because I'm hoping that this will get through your brain this time, I am not gay, I like girls, If I liked boys I wouldn't like Cody because he's weird, obnoxious and worst of all obsessed with Gwen. I also wouldn't date any other guy because I like-" Noah stopped in the middle of his speech realizing what he was about to say.

"You like who, Oh is it Katie?" Izzy paused allowing Noah to respond, "No" he said plainly. "Oo what about Eva?" Noah had a disgusted look on his face telling Izzy that was a definite no. "Ok how about Sierra?" Noah eased up on this suggestion because even though Sierra was obsessed with Cody she is kind of pretty but Noah still shook his head no. Izzy continued on naming people on the Island until it came down to Her and Bridgette. "Ok so it has to be Bridgette!" Noah, now sitting down reading his book, shook his head. At this final response Izzy stood up getting ready to leave before she felt a hand on her arm, before she could say anything she was spun around, at this movement Noah went in for the kill and kissed Izzy with so much passion he swore he as in paradise for a second. "Its you crazy." Noah said after they broke they're 20 seconds of kissing. Izzy smiled and hugged Noah. "So does this mean were dating?" "I guess so" Noah smugly said, before once again kissing Izzy.


	3. Lingering

They still Linger.

They still Linger, my dreams about her, the words she last spoke to me, but most of all, Her ghost.

The night she died I still remember because I have to, because I was there, because I didn't do anything, because I was too afraid, but most of all because I can never forget. Her soul still screams at me "Why Trent Why!?" And I can never answer. I often ask myself the same thing "Why didn't you do anything?, Why did you stand there and watch her get murdered if you loved her?" I cryer every night since August 12th hoping that what happened would just disappear, hoping that she, Courtney Maria Andreze, was still alive. My world revolved around her, and now that she's gone I have no world, no hope, no life. I walk of my bedroom after hours of crying and head to my bathroom I took out two bottles of pills and walked out of my bathroom turning off the lights so that no one wakes. I enter my bedroom once more and look at the two bottles in my hand. One labeled "Anti-Depressants" the other are "Aspirin" I drop the Anti Depressants and open the aspirin bottle, ingesting everything inside. And as I slowly die I write my suicide note. "Dear, Everyone I am sorry for those who feel pain from my loss and I am sorry to those who felt pain from Courtney's. I couldn't go on knowing that I was partly responsible for her dying. Good bye Mom and Dad I will always love you guys." The feeling in my body slowly went away and my eyes began to close my eyes and the last thing I saw was a picture of Courtney.


	4. December is Cruel

Hello Readers! I have great news and less than great news. Great news is that I'm not dead! Isn't that wonderful? Less than great news is that I am canceling the following stories

Falling

Love at Last

who even read those stories? NO ONE Anyway with out further a do I present to you Chapter 4 of With you forever! With Geoff and Bridgette.

The wind blew softly and the streets were quiet. Everyone's home was locked and the windows were boarded up and toys were left in the yard. A little girl ran out the door and you could here her mother screaming wanting desperately for her child to return to her arms. She ran to the yard and picked up what looked like a Raggedy Anne doll. She hugged the doll and ran back to her mother who was crying. And that's when it started. The earth began to shake and tree branches were falling. The mother and daughter crawled back in side of there home leaving me by myself in my own yard.

My father ran outside picked me up and we raced back inside my father told me to stay in my doorway and he ran down the hall. My mother raced down the hall with my brother and sister following close behind she crouched down and rubbed my back as a tear rolled down my sisters face. I didn't know what was happening but, if my 16 year old sister was crying it was obviously something bad. I hugged my 4 year old brother close to my side and waited with my family for my father to return.

"Mommy what's happening!?" My mother looked into my eyes and I saw myself. My blonde hair was a mess. I had dark lines under my green eyes and I could see the stains on my pink sweater. My mother squeezed me tightly and held all us in her arms. "BRIDGETTE LET'S GO!" I heard my dad yell. He ran back down the hall with 5 bags one for each of us I guessed. My dad picked me up and my mom grabbed my brother my older sister ran behind us and almost fell. The house was shaking rapidly and my dad opened a cabinet grabbed seven shooting things and stuffed them in another bag. We opened the front door and ran even faster until we reached the van. We each climbed in and buckled up. My dad started the car. We drove away, never returning to my home again. "Geoff where do we go!?" My mom yelled "Were going to Colorado, my mom and her group are waiting for us and all we have to do is get there to be safe." My dad said calmly. "I trust you Geoff" my mother said nodding her head up and down before facing the front again. I hugged the teddy bear I saved in my arms tightly as another tear entered the atmosphere. I didn't know what was happening, why it was happening, or where we were going, but one thing i knew for sure was that, I hate December.


End file.
